Vyktor Kratek
Colonel Vyktor Kratek was a officer of the Helghast military, and a zealot for the cause of Helghast superiority. He was largely responsible for the Helghast conquest on Diortem, among other things. He was cunning and utterly ruthless in achieving his goals. Biography Kratek originally headed a Helghast refinery on Helghan where he designed advanced Helghast weaponry. After gaining the trust of Scolar Visari, Kratek was promoted to colonel. Following his promotion, Kratek was requested in Vekta by Armin Metrac, and was then tasked with capturing and interrogating ISA Admiral Alex Grey. ''Killzone: Mercenary After being briefed by General Metrac, Kratek began his invasion on Diortem. Following a successful conquest, Kratek eventually managed to capture Admiral Grey. He then proceeded to interrogate her inside the former Halls of Justice. When Grey refused to give more information, Kratek gassed nearby prisoners to coerce her into talking, but Grey once again refused. Kratek's interrogation is then interrupted, however, by P.T.C. mercenaries. He then proceeds to flee, but not before shooting Grey. After Metrac's death at the hands of Jan Templar, Kratek, along with his forces, are forced to retreat back to Helghan. Two years later, during the ISA invasion of Helghan, Kratek orders a contingent of Helghast soldiers to capture or kill Vektan ambassador Sepp Harkin, his wife Valeria and the family's bodyguard Boris, but demands that Harkin's son Justus and Doctor Mandor Savic be taken alive. However, the plan is thwarted when the mercenary, Arran Danner, arrives and escapes with Justus with the aid of Boris (who gives his life to help Justus escape). It is later revealed that during the two years before the ISA invasion, Kratek, with the help of Doctor Savic, developed the a deadly bioweapon based on a viral agent he stole from the ISA, and plans to use it to attack Vekta. However, Savic installed a plasmid trigger in the RNA coding of the virus that would make it useless without the trigger, and stole it before he fled. Kratek is determined to take back the trigger, and after discovering Savic's location, sends soldiers and policemen to apprehend the doctor. However, Savic successfully escapes capture with the aid of the mercenaries under Admiral Grey. After his Petrusite refinery is destroyed at the hands of Arran Danner, Kratek contacts the mercenary, who was left for dead by Anders Benoit under orders of Admiral Grey, who wrongfully assumed that Danner tried to sellout Doctor Savic to the Helghast (thanks to Benoit giving her misinformation), and makes him an offer: join him and live or die with the exploding refinery. Danner takes the former, and as soon as his men rescue him, they knocked him out. After bringing Danner under his employment, Kratek informs the mercenary that Admiral Grey's real objective is to deploy the bio-weapon she and Kratek have fought over for the entire war on Helghan and exterminate the entire Helghast race. Danner is tasked with getting the codes for unlocking the viral vault from Mandor Savic before Grey tortures him for information, assassinating Grey herself and to bringing Justus, along with a sample of the virus to the Colonel. After learning of the plasmid trigger's location (which is inside Justus's bloodstream), Kratek sends Danner and some of his troops to Facility X01 that contained the virus. After disabling the facility's anti-air guns, he orders Danner to destroy the bio-weapon, but demands a sample of the virus, and to kill Grey when he has the chance. After Danner kills Grey, Kratek tells him to meet him at the facility's deck and give him the sample, promising to reward him. However, Danner is informed by Blackjack that Kratek would instead kill him and use the bio-weapon to attack Vekta, so Danner fights his way to the deck. Kratek and Benoit, whom he had made a deal with in secret, were waiting for Danner and Kratek orders Benoit to kill the mercenary and obtain the virus. But Benoit betrays the Colonel and shoots him in the back, killing him instantly. Kratek’s body is lost when the facility crashes. Conversations Vektan Conflict '''Kratek:' "Is there more? Admiral?" Grey: "You're going to kill me. Get it over with." Kratek: "When you've told me EVERYTHING." Grey: "I don't talk with war criminals." Kratek: "You think you're better than us. With your talk of freedom and sacrifice. I'll show you sacrifice." Grey: "You murdering son of a bitch!" Kratek: "TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW." Grey: "Go... to HELL..." Kratek: "It seems we're out of time. They sent mercenaries to save you. The ISA are desperate. And too late. Goodbye, Admiral..." Gallery Kzm gi ch kratek (3).png|Portrait of Kratek Screen shot 2014-07-19 at 4.02.24 PM.png|Kratek's VAN-Guard icon Screen shot 2014-07-19 at 8.47.33 PM.png|Another VAN-Guard icon 2013-09-15-143454 (1).jpg|Kratek, with Benoit, aboard the Research Facility Killzone-Mercenary-Artbook_47.jpg Killzone-Mercenary-Artbook_48.jpg Trivia *Kratek is one of the few Helghast antagonists not to be killed by the player at the climax of the game he appears in. He is instead shot and killed by Benoit who then serves as the final boss. *Kratek may have wanted to recruit Danner to the Helghast cause. He states after "employing" Danner that he does not have the time to convince him to join them, and will instead pay for his loyalty. *In the 2013 Gamescom trailer Kratek's helmet/mask appears to be silver, in game however it is white. Category:Helghast Category:Antagonists Category:Killzone: Mercenary characters Category:Helghast Empire Category:Killed-in-Action Category:Second Extrasolar War Category:Helghast Army Category:Men